Questions, Questions
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: A series of oneshots where KH characters asks other KH characters some stupidly innocent and awkward questions...
1. Chapter 1

**OK people, here's a small oneshot starring two of my favorite Orgy members! Here one of them asks a simply innocent question and his bestie has a little problem answering it. **

**Speech is **normal

**Thoughts are** _italic_

**Warning: Rated M and contains Yaio, so if you don'tthink you can handle it, then step away from the fanfic....**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts...or do I??? Just kidding! Seriously I don't..._**

* * *

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah Rox?"

"What's sex?"

"…………Um…well…" _"Aw man! I can't believe he's asking me this now! I can't tell him yet, he's too young and innocent!"_

"Yeah...?"

"Do you really wanna know man?" _"I hope he doesn't…"_

"Yes."

"_Aw crap!" _"You sure?"

"Yes."

_"Maybe if I stall..."_ "Absolutely positively certain…?"

"Yes Axel, just tell me already."

"You absolutely, super-duper, positively, completely, undoubtedly-"

"YES AXEL! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SEX IS!?" _"What's up with him?! I know he knows something!!"_

"…Um, why don't you tell me what you think it is?"

"*Sigh*" _"Should've known he'd ask me sooner or later..."_ "Well, I think there are two common interpretations of 'sex'. Firstly, it can refer to the gender of a person. Secondly, it can also be an interaction between male and female where the male places his penis in the female's vagina. The result of this sexual intercourse is usually pregnancy, where the embryo develops into a fetus in the female's womb for nine months until birth."

"...............What?! That's so not what sex is!!" _"How in the World That Never Was (and every other world) did he f****** find out?!" _

"Oh really…? Then what is it?" _"I thought it really was…"_

"We-well…I dunno. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, the Superior's door was open and I saw him and Saix stark naked on his bed and they were moaning and yelling and touching each other inappropriately."

"OK Roxas, whatever you say…"_"I'm gonna have a little talk with the Superior about keeping his door open…"_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh my, poor Xemnas, or maybe not so poor. I mean, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND KEEPS THE DOOR OPEN WHEN THEY'RE...well...you know....**

**A little mature I know, Tell me if I should make a series of these 'questions' with the other KH characters!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today had been a calm and peaceful day for our spiky brunette hero, but something will change everything…

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Kairi."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you gay?"

"_.........Where the hell did she get that idea from??" _"………WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK KAIRI?!"

"Hey hey calm down! It was just a question Sora. Geez, you're such a Drama Queen." _"I ask a simple question and this is what I get. But then again, this is Sora after all."_

"What made you think I was gay?! I thought it was pretty clear by now that I'm straight!"

"Sure you are."

"You don't believe me?" _"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

"Well you see, it's just that…at the Organization's base, you got all emotional when you were reunited with Riku-"

"And you weren't?"

"My point is, you didn't break down and cry when we hugged."

"Well…" _Aw damn I better think of something!"_ "That's because Riku's like a brother. And besides, guys can't just break down in front of a girl when they're hugging them. Especially girls that they like." _OH SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!"_

"Wow Sora, I'm flattered that you like me. I mean, I used to like you too."

"Yeah…wait, what do you mean 'USED TO' like me?!"

"I liked you once, and I could feel that you felt the same way, but I feel that the distance between us in the last year has extinguished the flame of romance. So I was not waiting for my friend and the boy I liked, but my two best friends." _"Wow, I didn't know I had it in me."_

"_Wow…maybe she's right. But that still doesn't mean I'm gay!"_ "I guess you're right. But I was still eager to find you and Riku. Maybe I don't like you anymore. I hope we can still be friends Kai."

"Of course Sora. But you're still gay."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Face it Sora, you're gay and you know it!"

"Listen Kairi, I'm telling you for the last time. I AM NOT GAY!"

"Whatever you Sora." _"This oughta put his hair on end. Even more than it is already. Wait, that didn't make sense."_ "But just so you know," And the red-head girl crept closer to the brown-haired until her lips were close to his ear. "Riku thinks you're the sexiest thing alive and knows you want him bad. He'll be waiting for you at the island later tonight."

And with that, she left, leaving a very flustered and confused Sora, who had the weirdest and undoubtedly most disturbing thoughts (which should not be disclosed) about his friend Riku.

He didn't leave the island that night.


End file.
